Not Your Classic Act of Sibling Rivalry
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Set After Lion King 2* When Kiara doubts her abilities to act in her parents' place as Queen, it takes Kovu, Kion and the Lion Guard to convince her that she will make a wonderful Queen someday.


**A/N:** _Hi Lion King fans, I'm back! I came up with this idea after watching The Lion Guard Episode "Can't Wait to be Queen". What if years after Janja's near takeover of the Pridelands during Kiara's first temporary reign that Kiara still doubts her abilities to be queen. I loved the episode as it shows the rivalry between Kiara and Kion isn't as black and white as you might think. I liked how Kiara was willing to admit her mistakes to Kion and he was willing to admit he was wrong, even if their grandfather had to intervene and make him realise that he was wrong to question her._

* * *

 **Not Your Classic Act of Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

It was just another day in the Pridelands. With Simba and Nala attending to a meeting with Zazu and Rafiki, they had left Kiara and Kovu in charge at Pride Rock while Kion and the Lion Guard looked after things elsewhere.

Kiara sighed as she looked over Pride Rock's edge. She could see almost everything from where she was sitting. She had sat up here a million times with her father during her training that she could practically recite her father's teachings from memory.

" _Everything okay?"_

The acting queen turned to see her mate walking towards her.

"Yeah," She lied. "Everything's fine."

Kovu had come to know Kiara well and knew when she was lying to him. He smirked and affectionately nuzzled her cheek as he sat beside her. "I can tell you're not. Tell me." He said gently.

"I was just remembering when mom and dad left me in charge the first time."

Kovu could tell by the way she was talking that it hadn't gone down so well. "Let me guess," he smirked. "It didn't go down too well?"

Kiara shook her head. "It was horrible. Kion and I had to cover it up from mom and dad. If they knew I had fallen into a trap laid by Janja and his hyenas, that would be the first and the _last_ time they would allow me to be Queen of the Pridelands."

"You'll make a great queen someday, Kiara." Kovu said.

Kiara threw him a look. He would say that, being her mate and all. "I don't think so."

Kovu pressed his lips together and sighed. He didn't like it when Kiara was down on herself. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. Janja was stupid enough to trick you. If Kion and the guard hadn't known what he was going to do, things could have been a lot worse."

"I just wish I could go back change the decision I made. I should have listened to Kion. He was right. He knew Janja better then I did."

" _Blaming yourself again?"_

Kovu and Kiara turned to see Kion heading towards them.

"Hey." The couple greeted.

"Hey," Kion said as he approached his sister and brother-in-law. "What're you talking about?"

"You heard what we were discussing." Kiara muttered.

Kion smirked and sat beside Kovu. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you both really believe that I will be a good queen when the time comes?"

Kovu and Kion looked at each other, grinning.

"Of course we do, sis," Kion said with a smile so sweet that Kiara could have cried. "I meant everything I said that day. You were only doing what you thought was right for the Pridelands. I should have realised that to begin with. I shouldn't have questioned you."

"No," Kiara shook her head. "I should have listened to you when it came to Janja. I shouldn't have gone out there to prove a point. I should have known it was a trap from the beginning."

Kion shrugged. "It was _years_ ago, Kiara. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"It's not that easy Kion," Kiara said sadly. "With mom and dad in a meeting, I'm in charge until they get back and I don't feel that I can live up to their expectations. If anything, it should be _you_ that is their heir. Not me." Kiara hung her head.

Kion bowed his head thoughtfully. Suddenly he had an idea. "I'll be back in a moment." He took off towards the alcove and emerged a moment later with the Lion Guard.

For Kiara it was odd seeing the Lion Guard older. A few years earlier, Simba had assigned the Guard with a very important mission: keep an eye on the situation in the Outlands with Zira. It had been rumoured that Zira had found herself more followers and Simba had stressed to Kion and the Guard they needed to keep an eye on the situation.

The Guard had agreed and had left on their assignment only to return a few years later all grown up and after Zira's defeat and death. Kion looked almost identical to Simba like Simba looked like Mufasa when he had been Kion's age. Fuli didn't look all that different but she was a bit bigger in size like her fellow female cheetahs. Bunga and Ono had certainly grown to match their fellow males of their species. Beshte looked as if he hadn't aged a day since the Guard had left. The only indication that he had aged was the small but noticeable hairs that had started to grow around his nose.

"What's up, Kion?" Ono asked.

"Guys, Kiara is doubting herself… again," Kion rolled his eyes, which earned a smirk from Kovu and a frown from Kiara. "Tell her she isn't a bad queen."

"You're going to be a great queen." Beshte said kindly.

"Yeah, totally." Fuli agreed.

"You're gonna be great." Bunga grinned.

Kiara grinned thankfully at her brother's friends. Despite some of the mean things she had said about them in the past, she was thankful they were forgiving.

"See? What did we tell you?" Kion grinned proudly.

"Thanks Kion," Kiara said gratefully. "You really are the greatest little brother in the Pridelands."

Kion beamed and nodded.

The acting queen then turned to her brother's companions. "Thank you all for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself."

"That's what we're here for, Kiara," Beshte said. "We don't only help those in trouble but we also dish out advice to those who require it."

Beshte's comment earned looks of praise from his friends.

"Who knew you were so wise, Beshte as well as the strongest?" Kovu said with an approving smile.

"Thank you Kovu." the hippo said proudly.

Kiara would be forever grateful for the support she would receive from not just Kovu and her parents but her brother, the Lion Guard and the entirely of the Pridelands. She knew now that she would some day, become a great queen.

* * *

 _There ya go! This will not be updated!_


End file.
